


Crack Fics

by InfernalPume



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Bodyswapping, F/M, Impossible, Uncanon, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: Crack fics from my blog. Feel free to send me one!





	

Out of all the things Deryn expected, feeling heavier wasn’t amongst them. Alek wasn’t  _fat_ or anything, but the moment she found herself in his skin suddenly it became difficult to move. Getting up every morning was a hassle, moving any faster then a brisk walk a chore. Blisters, how had he gotten  _around_ before?

 

Due to the nature of the experiment Deryn and Alek were prohibited from doing proper work. For some reason inactivity only made Deryn feel  _heavier_ in his body, as if his gravitational pull increased if she didn’t move. And there was just so much _waiting around_ to do with the experiment, besides the daily athletic and mental tests Deryn and Alek mostly sat around and read the dry textbooks of the facility. Mostly  _apart,_  for that matter. The only time Deryn saw Alek was in the daily mess, and that was hardlythe time to do anything besides make discriminating conversation. During these times it was clear to see Alek was having move fun then she was, clanker  _bastard._

 

It was dead unnerving to hear her own voice through his ears, even more so to hear his accentcome out of her mouth. Almost as bad as hearing her words through  _his_ voice, or at least a version of it. Did all boys think their voices were so high? No wonder they were constantly trying to compensate. 

 

After the first week or so Deryn just spent all her spare time sleeping. It was so much easier then trying to stay awake, and seemed to be the only times when she didn’t feel herself being pushed into the floor. The scientists had already explained they wouldn’t have each other’s memories. That part of the brain had been roped off, some bleather to do with tiny charges of electricity that allowed this bodyswap thing to work. Barking  _dense_ stuff, brain chemistry. 

 

Most of Deryn’s own memories eluded her as well, which was surreal in itself. Due to the delicate nature of the machine only memories that were fundamental to her character were allowed to be passed over. These memories had to be described in great detail with electrodes hooked up to her, which had been a bit uncomfortable when trying to name every factor of shaping who she was to a room of scientists.

 

There were some things Deryn could assume about her life based on their connection to the more important memories that were passed on, her brother, the way her bedroom back in Glasgow, her relationship with the society, but other then that there were no memories to entertain herself with at all. 

 

Many times she found herself wandering back to Da’s accident (A memory the scientists tried to avoid, but ultimately decided was too influential to exclude) she didn’t feel the rush of emotion and terror of that night. Instead she just felt even  _more_ heavy, then too tired to sleep, then a dull ache of stress when she realized she couldn’t sleep and escape the emptiness. It was like a black sinking pit in the corner of her mind, threatening to pull her in if she didn’t navigate her thoughts carefully. 

 

Deryn’s ears became aware of a tapping at her window, and her eyes shot open. With an irritated groan she rolled onto his feet and looked about. She had just gotten  _tired._  Crossing to the window she was at first shocked to see a mad lassie in a nightgown scaling the side of the wall, until she recognized her own body. 

 

“Stop that, you daftie!” she hissed, “You’re going to break me!”

 

Pale calloused fingers gripped the edge of the cill as Alek climbed in, a smirk on his face. 

 

“If I had a frank for every time I’ve heard you say that,” he said coyly. 

 

“Brilliant, you’re stupid  _and_  a comedian,” Deryn chided, going to flop back on her bed, “What are you doing up?”

 

Alek came to sit beside her, she noticed that he didn’t slouch or curl over. 

 

“I just had to  _move,”_  he explained, “The air felt so crisp, and the moonlight so bright and clear!” he looked about, “There’s just so many  _colors.”_

 

Deryn blinked and looked about the dull shades of her room.

 

“Aye. I can see colors. So can you.”

 

“Yes but they’re so much  _brighter_.” Alek marveled.

 

“Well I’m happy for you.” she snapped, making the prince look startled.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked after a while.

 

“M’fine.” Deryn said flatly, flopping back, “Just tired is all.”

 

“You said that at dinner,” Alek said, his brows knit with worry, “Are you up at night.”

 

Deryn shook her head. In fact, she had been  _over_ sleeping as of late. She could tell he- and by that logic  _she,_  was looking at her, and this in itself made her uncomfortable. 

 

“Do you…” He coughed, “Is there a problem…being me?”

 

Deryn groaned and shook her head. “No. I just think there was a problem with the swap. I just feel so…barking  _heavy.”_

 

These last words she muttered as a whimper, and to her surprise felt tears spill suddenly to her eyes. If Alek noticed the choke in her voice, he said nothing. 

“I dont.” Alek said in a small voice, looking away for a moment. Before Deryn could snap that she could bloody well  _tell_  he continued, “I mean…not when I’m you.”

 

This made Deryn feel a little guilty, like the fact they were snogging meant that she should love being in his skin as much as she loved being in his arms.

 

“Alek-”

“I don’t mean it like that,” he said, interrupting her, “I…didn’t realize how heavy I was until I was in your body…everything just seems so  _easy_ now. I feel like I could do anything…that everything would be alright if I could just try.”

 

He looked back at her, “One of the psychiatrists says its something they didn’t expect, but did see with other patients. That when two people switch, sometimes this happens. They think it has something to do with chemistry, that maybe memories  _don’t_ play as big a role as we think they do.” He paused, “That maybe there is something happening to my brain that has nothing to do with who I am.”

 

Deryn slowly nodded her head. “Do you notice anything different with me?” she asked, “Besides the being lighter.”

 

Alek chuckled. 

 

“I’m more impatient,” he admitted, “My fingers and arms are always twitching to do something, I constantly feel the need to flex my legs, or bounce them.”

 

Deryn nodded slowly. She had remembered feeling that, but didnt notice the absence in Alek’s body. Upon thinking about it, she  _didn’t_ feel the need to move as much as she had anymore, twitchiness or otherwise. 

 

“You always feel this horrible?” Deryn finally asked, “All the time?”

 

Alek released a slow breath and looked up. “Not always.” he admitted, then finally looked at her, “Though, it might be a bit strange showing you how I got some relief.”

 

Deryn’s cheeks flushed. “No I really don’t want to-”

 

“Not  _that.”_ Alek said, rolling his eyes, “Something…else.”

 

Gently he moved closer to her before awkwardly reclining onto her chest. Deryn expected to feel the pain of her breasts being crushed by the wight almost as an obligation, but without that pain it was actually quite pleasant. She saw her own yellow hair gleaming in the moonlight, and felt her own scent hit her like a mule’s kick to the chest. 

 

It didn’t necessarily smell good. In fact, Deryn wondered if maybe she should wash her hair more often. But it did feel  _satisfying,_  as though inhaling the smell filled her with hydrogen. And it  _did_ feel as if she was floating as she lay there with Alek- or herself, in her arms. The dark wells closed up, or maybe were just covered by the flush of relaxation. 

 

Sodding _mental,_  this whole business. 


End file.
